The Unjust Judge
Justice may be blind, but some judges are just no damned good! Case in point: One VERY unjust judge who blasts off on Dylan Harper in open court! Last time on Harpers Falls: *In perhaps one of their most blistering confrontations yet, Sheila puts Molly on notice by forcing her to see what she really is, and not what she thinks she is. This culminated with Molly crowing about being a villain because she LOVES it! Sheila was sitting at the Beanery, eating some of the famous Clam Chowder that it was known for. Delia Fisher brought her another bowl of chowder, "What's wrong, Sheila?" she asked. "I think that Molly does nothing but laugh at all the pain she causes," Sheila said, "she flung at me that I was always going to lose!" "What a wicked woman," Delia said, "I'm sure she will fail one of these days." Just then, Anyssa came in, "Sorry I was late, sis," she said, "I was taking care of something." "It's fine, Nyssa," Sheila said, "Mom called me and told me you were running late." "How's Dylan?" Anyssa asked. "He's fine," Sheila said, "Alex said he is resting quietly at home." "How could he work himself into such a frenzy," Anyssa said, "that was a horrid case that he had to draw." "Dylan was quickly taken off," Sheila said, "I can't believe that judge though! He shredded Dylan undeservedly. How did that judge know him?" "He shouldn't have," Anyssa said, "and that is the mystery of it all. That judge should be removed from the bench. Dylan was prepared for that case, he had everything done in triplicate." "I talked with Jane, his legal assistant," Sheila said, "apparently he is one of the most heartless judges in the metro." "Vengeful too," Anyssa said, "and I have a funny feeling about that." "Why do you say that?" Sheila started to ask, and then she got it. "You mean, he is in league with Molly?!" she asked. "It seems that way," Anyssa said, "he glared at Dylan and made mention that he has his job thanks to some generous donations from someone." "I bet that it's from Molly," Sheila said, "that wicked witch! She thinks she will win!" Delia brought Anyssa some coffee, as well as a bowl of chili and cheese, "Just the kind of thing on such a cold morning as this," she said. "Thanks, Delia," Anyssa grinned. Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten came up, as well as their new coworker, Rita Jacks. "Hi gals," Rita smiled, "what is going on?" "Plenty," Sheila said, as Jennifer and Rita sat down, "that damned Molly is at her tricks again!" "What did she do now?" Rita was intrigued. "She had a judge ruin Dylan's rep," Sheila said, "Dylan took to the bed for it." "Poor Dyl," Jennifer said, "how is he?" "I talked with Alex this morning," Sheila said, "he's doing fine, getting some good sleep and taking a few days off." "As he should be," Jennifer said. Meanwhile, while the girls were dishing about Dylan, he was still asleep. At the Law Enforcement Center, the judge who lambasted Dylan had slipped in, and ran directly to Molly's cell. "It worked," he reported to Molly, "I destroyed his reputation so bad, that he will never work in town again!" Molly laughed, "You've earned my favor!" she cackled, "Thanks to you, that damned Dylan will NEVER work again!" However, what those two failed to reckon with, was that Anne Hamilton and Nancy Webber were listening. "That judge is utterly corrupt," Anne said, "and she will be destroyed and him as well." "But how?" Nancy said, "He's quite powerful!" "Nance," Anne said, "I have an idea of what is going to go down, and if the cards are played right, he will NEVER cause Dylan any harm again." Meanwhile, Patricia and Margaret were having a wonderful time on their date. "I am glad you asked me to come to the Art Society," Patricia smiled at her friend. "I am so glad," Margaret said, "you needed some time, and I wanted to make sure you were ready to do this." "I know," Patricia said, "I talked with the kids, and I know they aren't ready for me to marry again, and I can't really do that. I married Bill too young, and I've never really had a chance to get to know Patricia Wheeler, as opposed to me being Patricia Lambert most of my life." "That is right," Margaret smiled, "and Jack really likes you." "He does, doesn't he?" Patricia smiled. Margaret and Patricia laughed, feeling at ease with one another. The date went wonderfully. What will happen next? *Will Patricia see the unknown Jack again? *How will Lucy Coe and her family fit into Harpers Falls? *Will Anne and Nancy bust Molly and the corrupt judge for harming Dylan? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila